Tempting Two Devils
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Many things aren't fair. Like how Saiya has to choose a husband from Ouran. But that doesn't mean she's gonna do things their way. Bad summary better when you read. Hikaru X OC X Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this for a while and finally finished it!

I do _not_ own Ouran, any of the characters besides Saiya, or any of the songs.

Other than that...

ENJOY!

* * *

"It's not fair! Why do I have to throw away all my hopes and future just because you people want the company to pass along?" she screamed and shocked her family.

Her mother gave her a stern look, "We have to do this or we'll loose the company."

She gave them a hard glare, "I don't care what happens to the company. I never have! I just want to live a normal life with my family."

Her father sighed, "You're going. You have to sweetie."

That's how she ended up there, at some strange school. The guys wore suits while the girls wore, she shuddered, marshmallow yellow puffy dresses. She had been forced to go there and would have to choose one as her future husband.

She growled as her hard blue eyes landed on everyone. She gently tucked a stray piece of her lower back length silver, almost white, hair with blue dyed bangs behind her ear and smiled. She refused to wear the uniform the school had sent her and had opted for a black and purple girl uniform skirt and a button down black shirt with a deep purple corset. She had black eyeliner and silver eye shadow on as well as five piercings in her left ear and four in her right. She wore knee length socks with black two-inch platform shoes.

Several of the girls who seen her, skittered away as she made her way to her new homeroom. Just as she was about to walk into her room, a loud blonde came into her view, "My what a beautiful princess has come to join us here at Ouran. My name is Ta-"

"I don't care," she snipped. Her eyes paid a quick glance to the one behind him with glasses as she narrowed her eyes back on the one that had started to grow mushrooms in the corner.

When he noticed her attention back on him, he stood up and smiled down to her as he produced a red rose, "My name is Souh Tamaki. Let me be the first to welcome you to Ouran, our wonderful school."

She stood there and glared, one hand rested lightly on her hip as the other held her bag to the side. Ever since she could remember, her mother had made her exercise and take every type of martial art there was to be in the best physical state at all times. "My name's Nakashinju Saiya," she slowly raised an eyebrow as flowers suddenly appeared around Tamaki.

The rest of the Host Club were walking down the hallway as the twins grinned, "Looks like Tono…" "..has found a new victim."

"Ne Takashi, she's not dressed like the other girls is she," Hunny asked his quiet cousin as they watched from a few feet away.

Tamaki grabbed her hands as she tried to get free, "Oi! Let go!"

Kyouya quickly looked up from his notes, "Tamaki you may want to let go."

"Why's that Kyouya?" he asked as he looked away then looked back to Saiya as she growled and curled her lip, everything about her screamed of an animal about to attack. The others were shocked into silence as she quickly jerked her hands free and elbowed the blonde in the stomach, then kicked his feet out from under him.

She glared at him one last time then to the now empty hallway except for the Host Club, her eyes narrowed, "If any of you so much as think about touching me…" Before she could finish, the twins grinned evilly at the thought of a new toy and touched her arms.

Kyouya took notes quickly as Saiya faced them and grabbed their outer arms before they could get away and pulled them close to her face, Hikaru on her left and Kaoru on her right, and made them go wide eyed. "Smartasses," she glared with an evil smirk as she pulled them as flush against her as she could, which made the twins bump shoulders and looked like a group hug.

Her eyes danced over their faces as she leaned closer to each red face. They gulped as they glanced at eachother then back to Saiya as her eyes darted between their eyes then their lips and back, she leant closer to their faces enough to nuzzle them slightly. She 'tsk'-ed and turned away quickly, then walked into her homeroom and left the group to stand out in the hallway stuck in place.

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked confused as she looked at the now red-faced Hitachiin twins.

Kyouya pushed his glasses back into place as everyone seemed to snap out of their trance, "Nakashinju Saiya, age 16, oldest daughter to the Nakashinju family, who is the leading group in chemicals, namely those used for medicine. It's said she's rival Hunny-sempai in martial arts and is heir to the family's company but she refuses." He looked back at his notes as his eyes narrowed, "She's here to find a husband. Her family's not giving her a choice in the matter."

The others nodded as they noticed Tamaki finally pulled himself up off the floor, "She's strong. I bet she would like the Host Club. Haruhi! Why don't you ask her to come with you this afternoon?"

She blinked but before she could complain, Hikaru and Kaoru drug her into the same homeroom Saiya had went in. They blinked a few times as they watched all the other students keep their distance from Saiya as she sat near the back of the room.

They walked up to her as Saiya raised an elegant eyebrow then nudged Haruhi, "Would you like to come to the Host Club with us this afternoon, Saiya?"

Said girl looked between the three carefully. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces began to turn red again as her eyes lingered on theirs then looked back to Haruhi and blinked confused, "But why are you there if you're a girl?"

Their eyes grew big as the twins covered her mouth and drug her quickly to the music room and got the rest of the club along the way.

Her eyes darkened as she growled and bit their hands, "What did I tell you about touching me?"

They jerked away then looked to Tamaki, "She knows about Haruhi," Hikaru began, "being a girl," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki jumped up, "How does this evil woman know my daughter's precious secret?"

"I'm not your daughter!" Haruhi yelled as Saiya stood slowly, an evil aura surrounded her.

She began to walk up to Tamaki and grinned maliciously, "I'll show you a devil."

"She's scarier than Kyouya and Hunny when they get woken up," the twins said as they backed up.

"What's your blood type Saiya-chan?" Hunny asked as he walked a little closer to her.

She blinked and looked at him, her eyes lost their killer intent, "AB…why?"

"_That explains it,"_ everyone thought at the same time and sweat dropped.

She watched them carefully as Kyouya closed his notebook and walked closer, "Since you know Haruhi's secret, we can't let you tell anyone."

Saiya took a step closer and narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't gain anything from exposing her to everyone," she closed her eyes with a sickeningly sweet smile, "and I must have been mistaken but I believe that sounded like a threat."

He smiled back, "You weren't mistaken."

She nodded, "I'm sure that the Ootori family would hate losing my families connections. One word from me and they'd pull out within two days."

The others could see the electricity spark between the two as Kyouya's eyebrow twitched, "I see what you mean." He backed up and wrote something in his book as the others blinked.

"Did Kyouya-sempai…just lose?" the twins looked at eachother then back to Saiya as she sighed.

"Look," she began and got everyone's attention, "I don't care about who's dressed like what, what anyone does or anything like that. I'm just here long enough to find a husband," she shuddered, "then I'm gone. I don't plan on making friends and I would appreciate it if you would not bother me again for the rest of my time being here," she gave a pointed look at the twins and Tamaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Saiya got up to leave when she heard a noise over to the side, and glanced over to see Hunny had started to cry but didn't do anything. Everyone blinked since Hunny's sad face always worked on anyone. "I have a three year old brother, that doesn't work on me anymore," she said and walked towards the door, and grabbed her bag in the process.

Tamaki walked closer with a red rose held out, "But Hime, it's always good to make friends." She glared at him as the rose wilted and he retreated back to his corner.

"Saiya's not very nice, is she Kaoru?" Hikaru asked to his brother and hugged him. Kaoru shook his head, "No she's not. She doesn't even want to be friends with us Hikaru," he looked down and continued, "I just wanted to be friends with her since she was new here." Hikaru held Kaoru's face in his hands as Saiya glanced back over her shoulder.

There was a tiny small glint in her eyes that Kyouya and Hunny didn't miss. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Hunny and Mori grabbed her arms and pulled her back to the couch. "What the? Let go of me!" she screamed and tried to get free only to have the twins sit on either side of her as Kyouya walked in front of her.

"We know your weakness now Nakashinju-san," the gleam from his glasses hid his eyes as he pulled up something on his laptop and leaned forward for only Saiya to see. She took one glance and her face turned three different shades of red as the others watched her carefully. Kyouya smiled as he closed his laptop and straightened up, "I'll be more than happy to supply you with any of your wish," he began as she glanced up at him quickly, her face still red, "As long as you come to the Host Club everyday and don't say a word to anyone about Haruhi's circumstances."

She closed her eyes to try and calm down but when she opened them and the image was still in her mind, her face grew redder as she nodded, "Ootori-san you drive a hard bargain," she stood up and shook hands with him.

The others looked confused as she signed a paper and with Kyouya then left the room.

Tamaki walked over to Kyouya as did everyone else, "What's her weakness Kyouya? What could that evil woman possibly be weak against?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as Kyouya opened his laptop again and showed the group a picture as two cute boys kissed and had removed half of eachother's clothes.

"That's our act," the twins said.

Kyouya shook his head, "Not quiet. Yours is the 'Forbidden Brotherly Love' act. This," he pointed to the picture, "is Yaoi. I don't think you two would be willing to actually kiss and do that just to keep Saiya here."

Everyone blinked and looked back to the picture as Haruhi got closer, "That does look like the twins' act…is there any other picture to go along with it?"

The twins nodded then realized what she said and tried to stop Kyouya but he had already brought up another picture of the same to boys but a little more 'intimate'. Everyone's faces grew red as Kyouya deleted the pictures and closed his laptop, "Now I have to get her those to keep her here and quiet."

Everyone blinked a few more times as Tamaki had passed out and the twins glanced at eachother and whispered, "Do you think that's why she did that to us a little earlier?" Hikaru shrugged as they left for their class only to find Saiya with her head down on her desk.

They sat on either side of her as Haruhi sat in front of her. "Wake up Saiya-chan," Hikaru nudged her arm as she raised her still red face up and looked at the two then groaned and laid it back down.

The teacher came in and began the lecture as the twins grinned then nudged her again. When she didn't move they got closer and both gently tucked her hair behind her ears. She kept her head down and still as they leaned in closer to her ears and gently nipped them with their teeth.

She jumped up and in the process accidentally kicked Haruhi's desk. "Yes Miss Saiya?" the teacher asked as everyone looked at her blood red face. No one, other than Saiya and Haruhi noticed the two grins of the gingers.

"I'm not feeling well, may I be excused to see the nurse?" she stood with wobbly legs only to be caught and steadied by the two twins.

The teacher looked worried and nodded, "Hikaru, Kaoru please make sure that Saiya makes it to the nurse okay."

They nodded as they grabbed their books along with hers, and helped Saiya walk out of the room since her legs didn't want to cooperate. She didn't say anything to them as they helped her to the nurse and was shooed away by said nurse.

When they made it back to the classroom Haruhi looked at them skeptically making them shrug and start their class work.


	3. Chapter 3

No one had seen Saiya since that morning and when it came time for the Host Club to start, they were looking curiously for her. "Has anyone seen Saiya today?" Kyouya asked as he held a wrapped book that was meant for her as payment.

"Hikaru and Kaoru took her to the nurse this morning when they bothered her and she couldn't stand without help," Haruhi shot the two a stern look as they shrugged.

Tamaki looked at the two brothers and pointed towards the door, "You two are in charge of finding Saiya!" They were about to argue when Kyouya and Haruhi sent them a look and they quickly left.

"Where do you think she could be Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as they left the empty nurse's office.

He shrugged as they made their way back up towards the third music room when they heard muffled music coming from further down the hallway to an empty room. Well, almost empty.

There was a small stereo playing at the corner and someone was singing along with it and dancing in a not so innocent way. A flash of silver and blue hair let them know they had found their target but couldn't help but watch as she moved her hips in time with the beat with her eyes closed and a mischievous and sensual smirk on her lips as she sang.

"_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae,"_ she let her hands trail down her sides quickly as she kept moving.

"_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey_.

_De meotjin naega dweneun nal,_

_Gapajugesseo itjima._

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo_

_Run, devil, devil, run, run…"_

Kaoru and Hikaru were leaning against the door with their mouths open as she kept singing and dancing as if in a trance as the song changed quickly and she began to dance differently as it seemed like every song that played was at it's chorus.

"_I'm craving for you and just like a fool,_

_There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire_," she tapped the side of her head lightly with the word 'stop'.

"_I'm craving for you and you know it too,_

_There's no way I can top, top, top your smile_," she smiled with her eyes closed and head tilted to the side.

"_You got me, Love struck, You got me, Love struck, You got me, Love struck, oh oh oh oh,_" she moved her hips then the song began to slowly fade away and change to another.

The twins looked at eachother as another song started at the chorus quickly and Saiya grinned. They watched as she chuckled as the beginning started and began to dance sensually again and stayed glued to her moves.

"_Feels so good being bad, there's no way I'm turning back_,"

Hikaru gave his brother a look then looked back at the dancing and singing girl. He had a bad feeling about this song. And Saiya was about to prove him right, in every way.

"_Love is great, love is fine, Out the box, outta line_,"

She began to get more into the song as it picked up just a bit, "_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more._" Kaoru gulped as they watched her hands trail her body almost like they had a mind of their own.

She began to grind her hips, making her skirt sway and her hair swing into her face, but not distracting from her natural beauty.

"_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it,_" she had a small growl to her voice as she snapped her hips to the side.

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_," she trailed her hand down from her neck, touching her chest then down to her bare legs and began to run her hand back up, pulling her skirt up with it quickly.

"_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it,_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_," she twirled her hand in the air in a carefree manner.

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_," she ran her hand through her hair then tossed her hair away from her as she bit her lip. That's when they noticed her other hand had began to trail her body again.

That's when the door decided to swing open under Hikaru and Kaoru's combined weight, which made them topple into the floor in a pile of arms and legs.

Saiya snapped her attention over to the two tangled up in the floor as she panted heavily as if she had just been running. But she was always like that after she danced to her songs.

They quickly got up and looked off to the side with beet red faces as Saiya raised an eyebrow as the idea of why they were acting like that and shook her head and walked over to the stereo and got her CD out and tucked it away in her bag then turned back to the two blushing gingers and smirked, "Enjoy the show?"

They snapped their heads up to look at her with their mouths open and a fresh blush in place. She shook her head, "Let me guess, it's time for that 'Host Club' thing isn't it?"

Kaoru nodded slowly as Hikaru kept staring making Saiya sigh, "Great, I broke one."

Kaoru blinked then looked over to his brother and nudged his side to get him back to reality. When she finally deemed them able to move, she motioned, "Lead the way. Oh," she walked a head of them slightly and glanced over her shoulder, "Don't tell anyone my secret hobby. These crazy people frown upon it," she frowned as she remembered her father finding her dancing like that for the first time. Eventually, her family grew use to it and learnt it was a stress outlet for her when exercising wasn't.

They nodded then led her to the third music room only to find it empty except for the hosts.

"There you three are!" Tamaki jumped over to them but Saiya nimbly spun to dodge and made her way over to an empty chair. The blonde pouted, "Where were you Saiya? We were worried!"

She looked up at him as she gave a short dry laugh, "Ha, like anyone in this place is worried about me. To everyone, I'm an outsider and I dress different. To them, I am a threat to their perfect world."


	4. Chapter 4

She stood again only to be caught by a pair of small hands, "Saiya-chan will you come with us to Hika and Kao-kun's house for the weekend?"

Her, along with everyone else, stared at the small blonde like he had lost his mind, "And how old are you again?"

Hunny was about eye level with her chest. He looked up at her and smiled, "I'm a senior!" Suddenly, he stopped smiling and looked up at Saiya with big eyes. She blinked and tried to take a step back when he caught her wrist to keep her in place. "You seem familiar Saiya-chan," he said as he lost some of his hyperness.

The others watched quietly as the two stared eachother down when Hunny quickly went to hit Saiya open-palmed for her stomach. She twisted away and caught his hand as he went to hit her again.

"What's Hunny-sempai doing?" Tamaki wanted to help but Hunny being serious scared him. It scared most of them.

"We've met her before," Mori said quietly, "At a match one time, Hunny's just now remembering."

They glanced at him then back as Hunny grabbed Saiya's arm and tried to flip her over his shoulder. She wrapped a leg around his as he tossed her.

Everything seemed to slow down as Saiya landed on her hands for a second, her wrapped foot pulled Hunny's leg out from under him which caused him to fall to the floor then Saiya quickly flipped back before her skirt fell and had Hunny pinned to the floor with a knee in his back and the other on his wrist while she held his other arm down beside him.

Everyone stared, what looked like it took several minutes actually only took a few seconds.

"Nice try shorty," she leant forward to see his face, "Now what in the hell was that about?"

She quickly got off of him and watched tensely as he got up and dusted his uniform off then looked up with a smile, "I remember you now Saiya-chan! You did that same move last time we fought."

She stood there for a minute then gaped, "That midget was you!" Everyone fell over as she kept staring, "No wonder I didn't recognize you, you've grown a good bit since the last time."

Hunny smiled happily about that then took her hand and pulled her over to the others, "So will you come?"

She gave a look at him then at everyone else, then sighed and shook her head, "I don't belong here," she started then noticed the time as she pulled her phone out, "Besides my family's expecting me home shortly."

"Actually Nakashinju-san, I called and let your family know that you were ill today and that we would be taking care of you," Kyouya spoke up.

Her eyes narrowed as her hand twitched as if looking for a weapon, "Of course you did Ootori-san, they wouldn't deny you because of your family's medical staff."

He gave a fake smile, "They said for you to stay with us for the whole weekend to make sure you don't have a relapse."

She shot him a steel glare, "Fucking Ice Queen."

Kyouya's eyebrow began to tick as he tried to control his temper. And looked at the still fuming girl and sighed, "Please try to calm down, I told your family I'd keep an eye on your health."

Saiya blinked, she didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted that the great Ootori Kyouya was actually doing something nice. But she knew the reason, she was the heir to her families company after all.

"What about my clothes?" she asked as she looked away from the raven and back to the others.

"Our mom has plenty of clothes you can wear," Hikaru grinned as Kaoru nodded, "I guess that's one of the perks of her being a fashion designer."

Saiya blinked and moaned, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Haruhi gave her a sympathetic pat on her shoulder as they all walked out of the school and loaded up into the twins' limo.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long before they were getting out of the limo and walking into their large mansion. They could hear the sound of high hills clicking on the stone floor. Saiya already had a feeling this wouldn't end well for her and braced herself as a woman came walking up and greeted her sons first then everyone else until she came to Saiya, "You're a new face."

"This is Nakashinju Saiya," Kaoru grinned as Hikaru smirked, "She just started at Ouran today."

Their mother watcher her for a few minutes as she took in her appearance then smiled, "Would you come with me for a minute Saiya?" Said girl blinked as she was pulled down the hallway and into a large room with many different styles of clothing, "Could I get you to try on a few outfits for me?"

Saiya stared at her like she was crazy, Yuzuha sighed then smiled, "I need someone new to try on these specific clothes since I can't get any of my models, or my sons for that matter, to just try them for me to make sure they're right."

The younger girl tilted her head then looked over to the clothes, mouth falling open in the process, "Whoa…" She walked up to one dress that was mid thigh on the left and floor length on the right. The material was a soft shimmery frosted black with a low V-neck that tied at the back. She looked back at the older woman, "Why wouldn't anyone want to wear this?"

Yuzuha sighed, "To be honest, I don't know." She then pointed to the other clothes that she wanted her to try. The more Saiya looked, the more she grinned and quickly nodded, "Oh yes, I'll be you dress-up doll anytime as long as the clothes look like these." The older woman laughed and handed Saiya the black dress first and a pair of shoes to go with it.

Everyone else was still in the front of the house confused, "Why did you mother kidnap Saiya?" Tamaki asked as they looked at the twins.

"Who knows," they said together until they heard a loud squeal from down the hallway.

Quickly, they all dashed down the hallway to the room that the twins knew held all the clothes and open the door. There on a platform in the middle of the room stood Saiya wearing that black dress that exposed so much of her left leg along with a good bit of cleavage. Her hair was just a little messy with some hanging in her left eye while some hung over her right shoulder.

The other blinked then watched as Yuzuha quickly took several pictures from different angles. "Thank you so much Saiya!" the older woman squealed again as the girl smiled and shook her head as to say 'no problem', "It's still amazing that the dress fits you perfectly."

Saiya shrugged as Yuzuha pulled her off the platform and gave her a different outfit with a pair of shoes and guided her happily towards the changing room. When she turned around and noticed the others she smiled, "Sorry I stole your friend, but Saiya's such a big help!" She tapped her chin in thought, "I still don't know why the models won't wear these clothes though."

Hikaru looked at his mom, "That's because most of them said they would look 'either like little children or something that should be in a bad magazine'."

Yuzuha pouted, "I think we need to change models if they're all beginning to get like that. Besides, these clothes are the best ones yet. Didn't you see how beautiful Saiya looked in that dress!" She noticed her sons blush and look away. A thought clicked in her head as she started to think of a plan that would change Saiya and her sons' futures.


	6. Chapter 6

They heard the door open and Saiya walked out wearing a black tank top with a black choker along with a pair of low riding purple pants that hung further down on her right side, black boots and fingerless gloves. She stood up on the platform as Yuzuha took pictures until she got an idea. Quickly, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with her bangs straight down and framing her face, "Do you have a katana?"

Yuzuha nodded mutely and walked over to a door then came back with a katana that had a black hilt and handed it to the girl. Saiya grinned as she thought for a minute then stretched up her arms, making her shirt ride up and pants fall more. That's when everyone noticed a black kanji tattoo for 'Hope' on her right hip, then grinned and quickly unsheathed the katana. She held the sheath behind her and sticking out to the side and held the sword strongly in her right hand and up at an angle in front of her as she made her eyes narrow.

Everyone stared in shock before Yuzuha finally snapped back to reality and took several pictures smiling as the others watched quietly.

Saiya carefully sheathed the katana and swapped it for the clothes Yuzuha had in her hands then quickly ran to the changing room with a small giggle. The older woman laughed as she looked on her digital camera at the shots and smiled, "She's a natural at this."

Everyone crowded around her to see the pictures. The last ones didn't even look like Saiya. "She doesn't even look like herself in this one," Haruhi pointed out, "It's almost like how Hunny-sempai is when he has to fight."

They nodded as Yuzuha went to the next picture that was at an angle to see her tattoo. "Do you think it's real?" Tamaki asked as the twins shrugged.

"It's real," came a voice ahead of them. They all glanced up and stared as Saiya stood on the platform wearing a skin-tight sleeveless dark blue top with light blue bands on her arms above her elbows. The black shorts rested snuggly low on her hips and stopped a little above mid-thigh with the bottom pants legs attached at the outer and inner parts of her thighs by straps and the same black boots from before.

Yuzuha took some pictures but Saiya moved around some, "This feels weird."

The older woman stopped and looked, "Where at?"

"Where the straps for the leggings and shorts connect," she pointed down, "Whenever I move, I can feel the inseam where they were sewn together and its rubbing irritated spots on my legs."

Yuzuha nodded and wrote everything that Saiya said down then gave her another outfit and shooed her off.

But this time, she didn't come out after several minutes. "Is everything okay Saiya?" Haruhi asked as they looked at the door.

They heard a squeak and shuffling, "A-Are you sure this is something you want me to come out in?"

"Of course Saiya," Yuzuha laughed.

There was another distressed noise, "But this isn't even classified as pajamas!"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother then looked back to their mom and the door. They knew what she was wearing. Now they just wondered if she could come out or refuse like every model did.

"What's wrong with it?" the older woman asked as she walked over to the door.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Saiya said quickly then stuttered out, "It j-just seems like it would b-be something too intimate to be seen in."

Yuzuha gave the others a quick look then looked back at the door and smiled, so sweet and innocent. If she could get a picture of her in that then the effect would be perfect. She tried not to snicker at the thoughts of her sons seeing Saiya wearing that. "Please Saiya, this is the last thing I promise," she pleaded then grinned when she heard a defeated sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened and Saiya walked out barefoot with a small blanket wrapped around her as she walked up to the platform like she was about to be hung. Yuzuha quickly walked over to where the others were as Saiya stood there with some of her hair in her blushing face as she pouted. The twins' mother quickly took a picture of her before she groaned and just dropped the blanket to get it over with, thankful that it wasn't cold.

Everyone took one glance and everything seemed to stop.

The top was a deep red satin that left her arms bare and just covered her chest and dipped low to reveal her being well endowed with the same colour thin see-through silky material attached at the bottom of the top and hung down to her hips. It met in the front but split away to reveal her lean flat stomach and a pair of matching deep red satin boy shorts that weren't too tight but hugged her skin a little too close for her comfort. That and if anyone walked behind her, they would see the shorts had rid up so much that she was barely covered at all in the back. They also were nowhere close to cover her tattoo.

Mori quickly turned around and pulled Hunny with him while Kyouya did the same with Tamaki. Saiya sighed some, at least they were nice enough to not look. Haruhi was staring in amazement at the girl before her, "You work out a lot don't you Saiya?"

Said girl looked down to Haruhi and nodded as Yuzuha took pictures as fast as her camera would. That's when Saiya noticed the twins. She tilted her head to the side in a cute manner as she noticed their eyes were glazed over and knew what they were thinking. Yuzuha also noticed her sons and smirked and quickly took their picture to snap them back to earth and went back to taking pictures of Saiya for as long as she would stand there until she felt a cool breeze and quickly squealed and ran back to get her clothes on.

Yuzuha looked over all the pictures, each one Saiya had a light blush to her face until she came to the one of her sons and looked at it carefully and decided to save it.

A few minutes later, Saiya came back out wearing her clothes and sighed as she pulled her hair up and off of her neck. Yuzuha smiled, "You're a natural at this Saiya."

Said girl shrugged, "I like to cosplay a lot and I figured it would be just like that."

The older woman nodded, "Well, I would love it whenever you could model for me."

The twins watched their mother as she smiled to the blinking girl, who scratched the back of her head, "Uh, I'll think about it as long as they're not like that last one," she mumbled as they all walked out and was lead back to the living room area.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuzuha pulled her sons aside and showed them the picture of them and smirked, "Hikaru, Kaoru," they looked at her with their heads tilted, "What are your thoughts of Saiya?"

They thought of her dancing then of her in that last outfit and blushed again and looked at eachother quietly. She smiled at them then flipped to the next picture of her and they blushed tenfold again, "Does that mean you both like her?"

"Uh," Kaoru began as he looked over to his brother, who had a matching blush, then back to his mother, "We only met her today, we wouldn't know."

Yuzuha raised an eyebrow at their behavior to avoid the subject and smirked, "What if she likes both of you? What would you do?" They blinked as she hugged them closer, "If she cares for you both equally," she began with a serious look on her face, "I'll talk with her parents for their permission for her."

They gapped at her with their mouths open and both yelled, "Okaa-san!"

She chuckled and waved them away, saying that she had to go change the shorts Saiya had tried on and left the two gingers to stand there dumbstruck.

Little did they know that the others had begun to wonder where the twins were and quietly walked back down the hallway but stopped around the corner when they heard talking. When Yuzuha asked about the two's feelings about Saiya, the club all looked at the stupefied girl. They listened carefully as the older woman said the last part, which Saiya stood bolt upright and blinked. Haruhi looked worried at Saiya as she began to back up and decided to pull her back to the living room.

"Are you alright Saiya?" Haruhi asked carefully.

Said girl blinked then looked over to the other girl with her mouth still slightly open, "Did she say what I think she said?"

Haruhi thought for a minute then nodded.

Saiya leant closer to Haruhi and whispered, "Does she mean that I would be with both of them? How would that even work?"

The other girl blinked then shrugged, "I'm not sure. But what would your family say?"

The silver haired girl stopped and thought for a few minutes then shook her head, "I don't know. The main reason why I'm here is to find a husband," she paused, "So that would technically be what they wanted but I want to marry for love, Haruhi."

Said girl gave her a sympathetic look as she nodded and sat down beside the confused and slightly depressed girl.

"I don't even know them," she sighed and closed her eyes then snapped them open, "Holy shit, this just got so weird." Haruhi could only nod as they heard the others coming. Saiya glanced to the other girl, "Let's keep this conversation between us. Would it be okay if we could talk about this after school some, it would really help straighten my thoughts out just to vent."

Haruhi smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and maybe we can figure out something to do."

Saiya grinned some, "I hope so," then leant back into the couch with her eyes closed as the others came back into the room with them.

She stayed still and pretended to be asleep as Haruhi watched the others come up then noticed the grin on the twins faces, "I wouldn't do that you two."

They looked at Haruhi and raised an eyebrow, "Why not? We're just gonna wake Saiya-chan up."

She sighed and shook her head as she glanced over to the other girl and wished her the best of luck as she was pulled up and the twins plopped down beside the pretending girl. She had a feeling that they would try something and tried to play it off as being asleep when they tried to poke her sides but got no response.

They pouted and poked her face but got the same response. "She's not waking up Hikaru," Kaoru pouted as his brother nodded then grinned. They leant in and gently blew a puff of hot air past her ear. Saiya tried desperately to not blush but a trail of goosebumps had formed on her skin as they looked at her.

Haruhi decided to save Saiya before something else happened, "Saiya's probably tired. Maybe we should take her to one of the guest rooms until dinner."

The others agreed much to the twins' displeasure of their toy being taken away. "Why don't you carry her Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked as the older teen nodded and gently picked up the limp girl.

The twins led the way with Mori behind them. When they weren't looking, Saiya opened an eye and winked at Mori, who blinked then let a small smile on his lips as he nodded then squeezed her as the twins began to look back. She quickly relaxed again as they studied her then opened the door to a room, "All these rooms are empty except for the one across the hall, that's ours," they said together, "You guys just go find an empty room and put your stuff there. You can put Saiya-chan in here Mori-sempai."


	9. Chapter 9

Not too long after she was placed on the bed, Saiya was lulled to a fitful slumber from the soft sheets. Several hours passed until she sat bolt upright from a nightmare and noticed it was dark and the house was quite.

She grumbled to herself and changed into a pair of comfortable shorts and a tank top with her hair down. It seemed like her legs had a mind of their own as they led her out of her room and down the stairs and into a room that had a piano in front of a large set of windows.

She sighed and let her fingers brush over the white keys until she sat down and rested her hands over the keys for several minutes before she began to play softly.

'Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep

_I'm tired and I, want to go to bed_

_Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep'_

The doors opened a bit more as Yuzuha stood there with a sad look on her face and slowing walking down the stairs was the rest of the group. Haruhi watched Saiya with a knowing look and closed her eyes sadly making the others look at her then back to the singing girl quickly.

'And then leave me alone

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

'_Cause I will be gone'_

Saiya closed her eyes tightly to fight back the tears that had already started to fall and were visible thanks to the full moon glowing down on her as if feeling her pain.

'Don't feel bad for me

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

I will feel so glad to go'

Hunny and Tamaki were trying not to cry as she got louder and more emotions flowed from her. Hikaru and Kaoru walked closer to their mother as she glanced over at them then back to the singing girl started again.

'Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep

_I don't want to wake up on my own anymore_

_Sing to me, Sing to me_

I don't want to wake up on my own anymore'

She opened her blue eyes and stared up at the stars as she continued.

'Don't feel bad for me

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

I really want to go'

She began humming slightly as the piano built up and let herself go.

'Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleepThere is another world

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

_Ooh, there must be_

There is another world'

Her fingers slowed down as her voice dropped, _'There is a better world.'_

Her hands stilled as she stared off into space until she couldn't hide her crying and broke down. Haruhi shooed the others back upstairs and went with Yuzuha into the room where the crying girl hugged them both tightly.

Yuzuha hushed her gently and ran her fingers through the silver hair, "You're trying so hard to be strong, aren't you Saiya?" Haruhi could feel the other girl nod and cry harder as she broke.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood near the door, watching and listening quietly. "I don't care about my family's money or company. I just want to live my life how I want to and not be forced to marry right now. I want to be able to do what I want with my life without having them plan everything out for me."

Yuzuha nodded as she and Haruhi were both hugged again. "What if I help you?" Saiya pulled away and stared at the older woman as she continued, "I know you heard me talk with my sons earlier. If you don't want to marry them, that's fine," she leant in closer so only they could hear her and not her sons, "I know that both my sons are starting to like you though."

Saiya and Haruhi looked at eachother and blinked as Yuzuha sat back and smiled warmly at the still crying girl, "I can set it up to where you're choosing between my boys, if you don't choose them both," the two girls gapped at her in disbelief, "I know they would both love you equally and I can tell you're honest."

"Wait, what?" Saiya shook her head and tried to wipe her tears away.

Yuzuha grinned, "I'll go and talk with your parents and have it where you will marry into my family. Even if you don't, it will get your family away from you, you can have a normal life, and anytime it gets too hectic and you need a break, you can come here for as long and as often as you like Saiya."

Said girl watched the older woman carefully then shook her head, "My family would eventually find out and if what you said about Hikaru and Kaoru starting to like me is true, it would be wrong to toy with them when I have no clue as to how I feel."

Haruhi nodded in agreement as Yuzuha sighed but nodded, "I told you, you were honest." She glanced to the doors, "Come on out you two." Her sons came in with guilty looks on their faces as Saiya and Haruhi watched them. Their mother smiled, "So what do you two think about what I just said?"

Kaoru looked to his brother then they both looked between Saiya and Yuzuha and grinned, "Sounds like a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Yuzuha clapped her hands in joy, Haruhi stared with her mouth open, and Saiya stood up quickly, "You're both okay with this?"

She was quickly surrounded with a twin on each side, who grinned down to her. Kaoru poked her cheek, "You'll eventually warm up to us."

Hikaru nodded and poked her nose making her go cross-eyed, "Give it some time, then we'll all find out."

The only answer they got was her looking between the two twins then a tinge dusting her cheeks as she tried to get away. But that plan was ruined when she was thoroughly hugged from both sides by two grinning gingers as they watched her.

Yuzuha chuckled as she shoed her sons off and looked at the still blushing girl, "So what would you like to do Saiya?"

She stared around the room and looked to Haruhi for help, only to see her smiling and gapped with her mouth open until she felt someone push her chin up and felt two pairs of teeth on both sides of her neck. She squealed and jumped behind Haruhi, panting and clutching her chest as she watched the two boys give her identical smirks.

Their mother grinned as she watched the embarrassed girl fidget when her sons got closer, the three using Haruhi as a barrier until one twin stopped and Saiya ran into him. She gasped and jumped away from two sets of arms and ran quickly over to Yuzuha for safety, "Alright you two. I think she gets the message," she leant over to Saiya and whispered softly for her only, "Do you think you might like them?"

The panting girl nodded once making the others confused as Yuzuha grinned and mumbled something else that they couldn't hear, "Both of them?"

Saiya stared at the two boys and could easily tell them apart from their personalities then glanced back over to the older woman and nodded again, not trusting her voice.

Yuzuha clapped her hands together happily, "Great! I'll talk with your family first thing tomorrow."

Saiya stared with an eyebrow raised, "They won't take it so easily."

The older woman noticed the challenge and grinned, "I'll make them say yes." The kids shuddered as they watched the older woman began to plan then looked over to her sons, "Try not to give her a heart attack you two. I would like for her to live for a long time considering she may choose you both."

Hikaru and Kaoru shot their mother a look at the same time as Saiya whipped her head around to stare at the twins' mother in horror as Yuzuha immediately realized her mistake and grinned, "Well, time to go make plans."

She left quickly as Saiya stared at the empty door, afraid to turn around from the two pairs of eyes staring into her. "Haruhi?" she mumbled.

Said girl walked over to where she could see Saiya's face that was beyond red, "Are they staring at me?" When she nodded, Saiya mumbled, "What kind of look?" Haruhi just pointed over their shoulders making the other girl look and lock eyes with the two.

Everything seemed to settle around the three quickly as a silent agreement was made until a gleam hit the boys' eyes and Saiya's eyes widened, "Haruhi, run!" She grabbed the girl's hand and dashed up the stairs, with the twins hot on their hills, to Saiya's room and locked the door. Saiya looked at her hostage and sighed, "Sorry but it looks like you'll be with me tonight."

Haruhi smiled and shook her head, "It'll keep them two away at least." Saiya nodded as they crawled in the bed and both crashed within seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

A loud squeal followed by laughter woke everyone up early the next morning that wasn't already awake and fall out of their beds.

Haruhi left to quickly get dressed as Saiya and a few others forgone that and just went downstairs in their pajamas, with Saiya and Hunny hugging their pillows a look between asleep and scared on their faces.

They all followed the laughter until they came to a door that was slightly cracked. Yuzuha noticed the sleepy looks and covered the phone receiver for a second, "Did I wake you guys?"

They all nodded slowly as she motioned for Saiya to come there. She hugged the pillow tighter as the phone was handed to her, she gave a confused look, "Hello?"

"Well, at least we know you can wake up early without killing someone," was the reply on the other end.

"Dad?" she gave a startled look, all signs of sleep gone as she glanced around the room at everyone.

She heard him mutter something, "Yuzuha-san has informed me of an interesting situation."

Saiya paled slightly as she glanced at the older woman who couldn't stop smiling, "Is that so?"

"Twins huh?" was the reply that made her go five shades of red as she gripped the phone harder and sputtered out until she heard him chuckle that made her stop, "She informed me that both of her sons like you, Saiya."

"Yeah," she muttered softly.

"And there's a chance you like them both and might not be able to choose."

Saiya stared at the older woman, "How much did you say to my dad?"

"Enough to know that she won't take 'no' for an answer," Saiya paid more attention to her dad as he huffed, "You know that this was all your mother's doing. I would have been happy with you doing what you wanted."

She stared into space, "So what do you think of all of this?"

She heard him sigh, "I just want you to be happy. If you marry one or take both, you won't be in control of the company any longer."

"Say what," she blinked.

"Technically, you won't have the name any longer and with it, no connections to the business," he seemed to be trying to stress something until she grinned, "Besides, you never wanted the company anyways, did you."

"Not really," she grinned more.

"Yuzuha-san has sent me a couple of the pictures of you modeling her clothes and has asked for you to become one of her models."

He heard her suck in a breath quickly and chuckled as she stuttered, "Which pictures?"

"The red really does complement your hair sweety," he smirked as he heard her choke back a curse then grinned to himself, "And those twins looked like they had been hit in the face with how red they were."

Saiya stared then looked over, "Let me see that email."

Yuzuha pulled up the email with the pictures, letting her see how professional she looked until the second to last one. Her face lit up bright red as she stared at herself until the last picture was shown and almost laughed as she smirked at the twins.

"Saiya."

"Yeah dad," she came back to reality after she told Yuzuha to burn all copies of her in that red 'thing'.

"I give you my blessings."

Saiya stopped, "W-What?"

She could hear her dad smiling, "I said I give you my blessings. Choose either one or both. Yuzuha-san said that her house is a safe haven for you now." His voice grew quieter making it harder to hear, "Take the opportunity now Saiya. Your mother has lost her mind. She's already looking at matches for you."

Saiya stared at the phone, "That doesn't surprise me."

"She's not here right now," he talked softly, "I figured something would happen when you went there to Ouran so I took some precautions."

"What kind of 'precautions'?" she asked worriedly.

She heard him clear his throat, "I've sent everything of yours over there."

"What?" she blinked as the front doors were opened to reveal several suitcases, sword bags, a see-through bag with all of her game consoles and games.

"I want you to enjoy the rest of your school at Ouran and without having to deal with your mother," he continued as she blinked at everything. "I'll tell her everything once you've settled in."

Saiya stared at Yuzuha with her mouth open, "You weren't kidding when you said you would get your way."


	12. Chapter 12

She chuckled as her father cleared his throat, "Well, since it's still too early for you, I'd like to continue discussing some things with Yuzuha-san. And Saiya," she stopped and listened, "Let's hope they don't wake you up too early or it won't be too pretty."

She laughed softly and handed the phone back to Yuzuha as she grinned into the phone, "Hold on a second, I still need to tell my sons what's going on."

The two stepped up and blinked as she grinned more, "Saiya's father has agreed and from now on, she will be staying here until she chooses either or both of you."

Saiya blushed and dashed around everyone, grabbed several of her large bags effortlessly, and ran up to her new room.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," they looked back to their mother, "Her father warns to not wake her up early." The letters 'AB' flashed through everyone's head as they nodded, "And to take care of her."

They nodded again as they heard Saiya coming back down, dressed in black cargo pants, a deep blue tank top, and barefoot. She quickly slid around to get to the rest of her bags but slipped and fell. Before they could move, she was back up and giggling as she grabbed more of her things and ran back up the stairs.

Yuzuha pushed a button on the phone, "You're on speaker now."

Saiya came back a second later, still giggling happily, and grabbed the last of her things and ran back up to her room.

"Was that Saiya?" came from the phone.

Yuzuha grinned, "Yes."

"Was she giggling?"

"Yes."

"She hasn't done that in years," they could hear him smiling as he spoke.

Saiya ran back down only to realize that there weren't any more bags and glanced over to the group of people who were watching her and shrugged, bounced up to the twins and gave them a hug, nuzzling their cheeks then ran back to her room and shut the door as Yuzuha started laughing at her sons' faces.

"What just happened?" they asked in unison.

"I'd like to know as well," came from the phone.

Yuzuha grinned, "Saiya came back down here, hugged both of my sons at once and nuzzled their cheeks, then ran back to hide in her room."

They could hear her father laughing, "Good luck you two. She's your problem now if she's hyper."

Before they could say anything they heard feet on the floor again and stared as Saiya came running back and blinked, "Dad?"

"Yes."

She grinned as she looked around the room, "The answer is both!"

Yuzuha smiled as they heard her dad chuckle. Hikaru and Kaoru blinked as she quickly pulled them both into a hug again happily. They seemed to snap back to reality and hugged her back, giving eachother knowing looks as they grinned and returned her nuzzles from a few minutes ago.

She grinned happily and closed her eyes, "It will always be both." They stared at her as she glanced at them, quickly kissing them on the lips before they could do anything else and hugged them tighter, feeling safe.

They heard her father chuckle, "Well Yuzuha-san, we have our answer and I'm satisfied with it."

"I am too," she smiled as the Host Club watched Hikaru and Kaoru try to cuddle closer to the silver haired girl, who couldn't stop grinning.

Tamaki was about to say something but Haruhi shut him up with a look as Kyouya muttered something about the club profits and began to write something down until a question made everyone in the room freeze up.

"When do you think we can expect grandchildren?"

Saiya, Hikaru, and Kaoru turned bright red, not breaking from their hug yet, "Dad!"


End file.
